


Valentine's Day Plans

by FootballerInDreams



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Chats, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: A Conversations between footballers on what they will do for "the day".





	

Max:                       Hey Leon!

Leon:                      Yup?

Max:                       Any plans on the 14th?

Leon:                      Why? What’s there in the 14th?

Max:                       Are you kidding me?

Leon:                      Whaaaat? All I know is that we have a Europa League game coming up.

Max:                       Oh. So the game is much more important right now. You really change ever since people praised you with that goal you made last weekend. =(

Leon:                      Heeeey! I’m still the same Leon, Maxi! I really don’t know what’s gonna happen in the 14th.

Max:                       Bye.

Leon:                      MAXIIIII!!!

\---

Mats:                      Benni?

                              Hey.

                              I know you’re there.

                              Come on.

                              I’m sorry.

                              I missed you.

                              It’s more than a week! And Valentine’s day is coming!

                              Benniiiiii! Puhleeeease!

Benni:                    CAN YOU PLEASE STOP WHINING BECAUSE MY HEADACHES ARE RETURNING. THANKS TO YOU! (angry face emoji)

Mats:                      I didn’t mean what happened during the game! It was an accident! I wasn’t even angry at you when you made my nose bleed.

Benni:                    Oh so this is about your nose! Still about your ego Mats Julian Hummels!

Mats:                     That’s not what I meant, Ben! Come on. I’m sorry. I will do anything just for you to forgive me.

Benni:                    You will do anything?

Mats:                     YES!

Benni:                    Okay then. This is what you have to do. Just simple.

Mats:                     What is it?

Benni:                    Do not win the game against Arsenal.

Mats:                     WHAT?!

Benni:                    Am I not clear?

Mats:                     I understand what you said, but what you’re asking is impossible!

Benni:                    What do you mean it’s impossible? It’s simple, all you have to do is let any Gunner slip past you and let Manuel do his homework.

Mats:                     And then my teammates will kill me especially when we talk about the goalkeeper whose mind is all about Nutella.

Benni:                    You know Mats, sometimes you have to sacrifice for the sake of your love.

                             And also, all is fair in love and war.

Mats:                     Benni…=’(

Benni:                    Oh well. Got to go. Remember. Tchuss!

\---

Felix:                     Hey Chris. How do you celebrate Valentines Day in the US?

Christian:               Just like any other country who celebrate Valentines day.

                             We go to dates.

                             Take our loved one to any place they want.

                             Or prepare a surprise like picnics, dinner, giving chocolates or sometimes proposals.

Felix:                     Wow! So will you do the same for us this Valentines?

Christian:              Uh….no. I ain’t going to take you anywhere.

Felix:                     =(

Christian:               But I will do something new to you on a Valentine’s day.

Felix:                     Huh?

Christian:              I will not be a Pulisic on Valentines.

                             I will be a GREY.

                             And you will be my Steele.

                             And I’ll take you to our room!

                             Play Zayn and Taytay’s song.

                             Wear you a mask.

                             Bound you to bed.

                             We’ll make our own 50 Shades.

Felix:                     OMG! I’m so excited!

\---

Bernd:    Hey. How’s Rafinha?

Marc:     Oh hey! He’s fine.

              Surprising. You asked about him. Why?

Bernd:    Nothing. Just checking out.

Marc:     Oh. How sweet. You also care for my teammates.

Bernd:    Did I say I care for them?

…

              RAFINHA DESERVES THAT! THAT’S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU’RE SO CLINGY TO PEOPLE WHO HAD BOYFRIENDS! HE SHOULD KNOW HIS PLACE. I DO HOPE MISTER MARC ANDRE TER STEGEN THAT YOU WILL NOT FIND HIM ATTRACTIVE ANYMORE AFTER HE GOT THOSE STITCHES AND A BROKEN NOSE!

\---

Marco:   Hey Sunny! What do you want to do on Valentines?

Mario:    Can we just roam around Lisbon while where there? Eat food. Take pictures. Just the two of us.

Marco:   =D. SURE!

Andre:   You’re planning something again without me?!

             Hey Auba! Do you want to go with me, Mario and Marco?

Auba:     Oh sure! I would never turn down invitations especially if we talk about Marco!

Erik:       Hey I’m coming too!

Burki:     Me too!

Bender:  Me too!

Mikel:    Hey I’ll join!

Bartra:   Me too!

Marco:   Great...(smug face)

Mario:    Great…(smug face)

\---

Joshua:   How I wish we could celebrate Valentines together.

Julian:     Don’t worry. We could do that after Champions League.

Joshua:   Really?

Julian:     Yeah. We could celebrate even if it’s late. Where do you want it?

Joshua:   We could go back to Rottweil. It’s almost feast season there.

Julian:     I don’t have problems with that. At least we could get away from everyone.

Joshua:   Like Thomas, Manuel.

Julian:     Marco, Mario, Auba, Burki

Joshua:   Fips

Julian:     Schmelle

Joshua:   Mr. Ancelloti

Julian:     Tuchel

Joshua:   And most of all…

Julian:     Jogi.

\---

Brandt:   Hey! Happy Valentines!

D:           Happy Valentines too Brandy.

              So how’s your preparation?

Brandt:   For the game, good. But for us, not.

D:          Why? Did Leon, Max, Joshua and Weigl nagged you again?”

Brandt:   No! But Yannick, and Timo are. They are asking me for a date.

D:          Those damn pricks! So what did you say?

Brandt:   I said no. That I have a date.

D:          (sighs)

Brandt:   Sorry that we have to do this.

D:           I’ve been thinking. We need to stop this.

Brandt:   WHAT?! YOU’RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?! =’(

D:          No! I mean, how about we come out?

Brandt:  Are you serious?

D:          Yeah.

Brandt:   Really?

D:           Yeah.

Brandt:   How will you do it?

D:           When you return from Champions League, I will fly going there to Leverkusen. Eat somewhere there that your teammates can see. Then we will make a ruckus!

Brandt:   You’re willing to take the risk, Davie?

D:           For you. (kiss emoji).

\---

And so it goes.

 

February fourteen came…

 

Max was upset Leon did not remember…to bring his gift for Max that he left at Gelsenkirchen.

 

Joshua and Julian enjoyed at Rottweil.

 

Bayern won…and Benni is still angry at Mats.

 

The supposed date for two for Marco and Mario turned out to be a group gathering.

 

Christian and Felix…well, imagine the aftermath.

 

Bernd and Marc still have to wait for International Break to be together again. Marc has to attend Rafinha’s birthday with Bernd warning him of everything.

 

And Julian Brandt was spotted eating at a Turkish restaurant by Hakan Calhanoglu and Omer Toprak (since #SaltBae was there) and with him was…Leipzig’s forward Davie Selke.


End file.
